


My Three Mommies

by MommyMaleficent



Series: a Dragon, a Queen, and their little Princess [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Love, Mommy Maleficent, Mommy Snow, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing, little Emma, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Emma’s got three doting mommies who would do anything for her. Even share.AKA: Snow spends time with her baby for the weekend. And her baby’s mommy and mama too.





	My Three Mommies

Emma carefully crept down the stairs so as not to make any noise, scooting on her butt, one step at a time. Even though the steps were covered in carpet, she kept close to the sides rather than the center because they were less likely to creak, and she didn’t want her mommies to know she was up and about yet.

If she was quiet enough, and lucky enough, she could get in a few more cartoons before she had to sit and eat at the table.

Her ears perked up when Mama’s light laughter reached her from the kitchen, and Emma froze.

“That’s wonderful, dear. Yes, I do believe that’s possible,” Mama was saying, “Oh, I know! She’ll be so surprised—we won’t say a word.”

Emma’s eyes widened, and she pressed herself very close to the wall. Mama was using the phone! That never happens! She just leaves all the fancy schmancy technology stuff to Mommy!

And speaking of Mommy, she could be heard too, asking Mama to please pass the plates over.

Emma gave the air a great but quiet sniff, and couldn’t help the big smile that came on her face when she got a whiff of what was in store for breakfast that morning—apple pancakes!! Everyone’s favorite! And on a Friday? Something really special and important must be up.

“Hold on a moment, Snow. Here’s Regina.”

Emma blinked.

What?

She grabbed hold of the handrail and stood up, noise be damned. What was Mom doing calling Maleficent and Regina instead of her so early in the morning? It might’ve been summer, still, shouldn’t she be sleeping, taking advantage of the time she had off? What the hell were they plotting that had to be so secret?

She stepped onto the floor, one hand holding onto the post to pivot her way in the direction of the kitchen. She made great strides, letting them hear her footsteps against the hardwood floor. Maleficent, who was sitting on an island stool, saw her first.

“Good morning, dear,” she said with a nod as Emma came into the room. Regina was still at the stove, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she cooked. She turned her head, smiling when she saw Emma.

“I’ll call you back. We’ll talk,” she said into the phone. Dropping the spatula for but a second, she ended the call and handed the phone back to Maleficent. “Good morning, Emma. Are you going to _sneak_ into the living room for extra morning cartoons?”

“Morning. Maybe,” Emma answered nonchalantly, shrugging. She looked between Maleficent and Regina suspiciously as she made her way toward them. “What was that call just now? Is Mom okay?”

That got their attention, and they shared a look between themselves.

“She’s well,” said Maleficent, “We were just having a chat is all, nothing serious.”

Emma looked to Regina for more of a grasp on the situation, since Maleficent was definitely not going to give her any adequate answers. It would be futile, she long resigned herself to that fact. She was not going to ever grill _Maleficent_ for information the latter wasn’t willing to give. But Regina could be persuaded. Sometimes.

“Gina?” she asked, reaching out to touch her arm. Regina turned off the stove, sliding fresh pancakes onto a plate next to her workspace. Emma resisted the urge to whine and stomp her feet when Regina didn’t respond right away. “Hey. C’mon, what’s going on?”

She accepted the plate when it was handed to her, brow furrowing, a small pout forming at her lips.

“Why don’t you eat in the living room today, Emma?” Regina asked, smiling a little, “Go watch your shows and we can discuss this later, okay?”

Something was definitely wrong today.

Emma squinted. “What’s the occasion?” she asked suspiciously.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. “No occasion. But Mama and I... _Mal_ and I have something we need to discuss first. And you’re right, it has something to do with Snow, but it’s nothing to get worked up about. This I can assure you.”

“So why can’t you tell me what’s going on, then?”

“Because telling you defeats the purpose of it being a surprise!” Maleficent laughed, caressing Emma’s cheek with her knuckles and the backs of her fingers. She stood up, tilted Emma’s head downward, and planted a soft, warm kiss on her beloved’s forehead. In her smooth, silky voice, she asked, “And you wouldn’t want that now, would you, little one?”

Emma stared at her girlfriends, and they stared back at her. She looked deep into Regina’s brown eyes, and Maleficent’s blue ones... but ultimately, reluctantly, Emma found herself shaking her head. No, she really didn’t want to ruin anything. Mommy and Mama’s surprises were always nice and wonderful ones. They always had her happiness in mind. The only times their surprises made her cry, those were tears of joy.

She could trust her Mama and Mommy, and she did. If they told her not to worry, then she really shouldn’t worry.

“No, Mama,” Emma mumbled, biting her lip. “Sorry.”

“No need for sorries, love,” said Mama, cupping Emma’s cheek into her warm palm. “I promise we’ll let you in on the plan tonight, once everything is finalized, okay? Think you can show Mommy and me how patient you are?”

Emma smiled and nodded. Then, taking her apple pancakes, some butter, a lot of syrup, and her favorite sippy cup filled with orange juice, she made for the living room to turn on the TV for some quality storytelling before she had to be big again. It was, after all, only Friday.


End file.
